hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Nightmare
You never know who's on your side? With the mystery comes some answers...but what do you do with them?...when your life depends on it....? Author's Note - HiddenSun =] These cats have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat is. I will not be accepting more characters for the fanfics-but if you haven't got one alredy and you really want one or more in my story just tell me and I will let you. If your character doesn't make an appearance right away, don't worry - They will appear in the books. Tell me what you think on the talk page. Enjoy!!! Hiddensun♥ Prologue - A Mysterious Cat I entered the small den. The few cats of our kind were already gathered around our leader. I heard him meowing and yelling desperately at them. Their faces were blank without any expressions. "Well then? What do you really think happened?" The white tom with black paws asked furiously. The news had made him show his bad side and now all of us had to suffer. "Tell me!!" "We think she was killed by one of the tribe." I meowed to him, not knowing what his response was going to be. He looked at all of them, padding back and forth in this small den. "Who? Who would do that?" he asked. "Din't you said that Drizzle to-be was dead!?! Didn't you?" "He was. I mean he is. But maybe he told someone else...probably his friends and others..." I meowed. "Rain knew who. She was the one who heard him talking about it." The pale silver she-cat beside me meowed. "It's her fault she was so clueless and careless!! Now we are in jeopardy of being expossed!" "Maybe not. If we get to discover who did this, then we could eliminate them! No need to give up on the rest of the tribe..." A ginger tabby tom meowed. "Right. Yes you're right." our leader meowed in relief. "Well then, that's what you'll do. Find them. Take them. Kill them!" We yowled in agreement. Let's kill... Chapter 1 - Call of Graceful Dove His amber eyes burned on my pelt. His stare was like lighting striking all over my body. I didn't knwo what to do. Everytime I turned, her was looking. But it wasn't the look where two people looked up at the same time and ended up making eye contact and then looked away. This was different. He wasn't even lookign away. His stare was glued to me. "He's been eyeing me all day." I meowed to Water, who was sitting beside me. Water looked up at me and I saw confusion in his eyes. "Rain..whatever his name is. He keeps lookign at me." I nodded to where our prisoner was. I suddenly wondered what was taking Starwatcher so long to chase him out. What does he want with his? "Just ignore him." he meowed rigth after turning around. "He's freaking me out!" I meowed getting annoyed. "Do...so you think he knows?" I asked him sloly and so quietly that it almost seemed like a whisper. He sighed and I knew it was a possibility we couln't ignore. "I don't know...Everything is just..." he stopped talking. I knew it must be hard dealing with all of this. His sister had just died, and he had been present. She even had attacked him. But we all knew the cat that had been there wasn't her. It hadn't been Rain. So far, the whole Tribe thougt her death had been an accident. Adder had made sure to leave her body near the rocky hills, where he purposely went on a hunting patrol and made Ice find the body without her noticing it was only a trap. We all hoped they weren't suspicious. I hoped. "We should tell the other. Adder is going to want to know. I'm sure of it." I meowed. Adder had kind of taken leadership. I guess it was his thing. Most cats here respected him a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot! Not only he was an In-Command, but he was the Cave-guard In-Command! Many cats said that leadership was in his blood. Water just nodded at me. Suddenly Starwatcher came out of his den. He looked different. Maybe worry.I bet he was teh oen suffering the most to learn and know all the terrible things that were happening to his tribe. I couldn't imagien being a healer. All the stress and everyone counting on you to make the right thing. And if anything went wrong, it would mostly make you think like it's your fault. Your choice affected everyone. "Everyone gather around. I have important news to announce!" The whole tribe, or at least what was left of it gathered around. I could see fear in some of their faces and only small hope in the hearing of his voice lit up their eyes. "I know many terrible accidents have ben happening lately and we've had many great losses. But our tribe is still going strong, but that is no reason why we can't make it stronger, wiser and safer." he stopped for a second and glanced around. "As you all know, we've had a rogue as our prisoner for many sunrises. Some cave-guards as well as I, have been keeping an eye of him and just this morning, I've had a little chat with Raindrizzle." "More likely everyday." Flah's sudden whisper made me almost jump. "Scared much?" I rolled my eyes and hit his back with my tail, trying to listen to Starwatcher's next words. "And we've decided he will join our tribe. He has proved to be no threat to us and be a loyal member of our tribe." Starwatcher stopped meowing. The quickly disaproving murmurs filled the clearing and loud meows started to be heard all around. "What! After all of this he's expectign us to receive that mousebrained rogue?! How do we know he's just not a spy or causing all of this!! Everythign started when he came!" Flash furious yowl echoed in my hear. I couldn't say anything. But I knew one thing. Flash possibly coudl be right.